


Day Seven: Formal

by dalektabledesires



Series: Drabble A Day [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Can be read as stand alone, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalektabledesires/pseuds/dalektabledesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really having fun exploring all of the different ships in the Sherlockverse. Today's word really made me think of Irene and how elegant she always is. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seven: Formal

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. I don't own these characters, nor do I make money from this. Also, it hasn't been Brit picked or beta'd.

Molly stood by the door feeling very uncomfortable: the little mouse caught in a roomful of felines, elegant creatures dressed in blacks and reds, satins and silks and merino wool. Predators the lot of them were, and none quite so merciless as the woman currently wrapping her arms around Molly from behind.  
  
"Alright darling?" the silken voice asked.  
  
Molly shook her head no. She was desperately out of her element and would have rather been in her lab, hands gloved, her familiar white coat hugging her instead of the barely there red sheath dress Irene had chosen for her.  
She felt the press of lips against the back of her neck, just the barest of touches. "Then we had better make this quick. I must say I was looking forward to this formal and seeing you trussed up. I quite like it." She paused and Molly imagined Irene's gaze traveling over her. Irene sighed. "I had hoped to stay and find new clients, but I find the alternative, me peeling you out of that dress, to be even more appealing."  
  
Molly shivered at the thought. "And yes," Irene said, coming around Molly, her lean and elegant figure cleverly displayed in a dress of purple silk, miles of leg peeking through a narrow slit cut up the side, luscious curves stretching the fabric tight, her breasts dangerously close to overwhelming the fitted bodice, "That is a promise."


End file.
